Unforeseen Consequences
by doctor anthony
Summary: AU. Pro Accords fic. Set after Thor Ragnarok. Crossover with Agents of SHIELD as well. Thor and Bruce go to Earth with what is left of Asgard and run into the Guardians heading to Earth as well, while on Earth itself a manhunt is under way for Team Cap who soon learn that their actions have consequences. Pairings Thor/Jane, Clint/Laura/Natasha, Peter/Gamora, Phil/Melinda. and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Unforeseen Consequences**

 **Chapter 1 arrivals and reunions**

 **Author's notes I don't own Marvel just the idea for this fic which is set in an AU. Also some characters will be OOC in this story.**

 **Among the changes from canon in this.**

 **Yondu doesn't die at the end of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2.**

 **SHIELD is still an active organization following the events of season 4 of Agents of SHIELD and the ending scene in season 4 with the diner and the aftermath don't happen.**

 **Thor and Jane Foster are still together and never break up.**

 **After being banished from Asgard 2 years prior to the events of Thor Ragnarok, Lady Sif heads to Earth and joins SHIELD looking to help protect Earth at least, if she can't protect Asgard and signs the Sokovia Accords.**

 **Bruce and Natasha don't get together in Age of Ultron, Natasha is in a relationship with Clint and Laura Barton. And Natasha remains on Team Ironman.**

 **Bruce gets together with Valkyrie following the events of Thor Ragnarok.**

 **This story will portray some of the members of Team Cap will in a negative light and there will be some Cap bashing in this story.**

 **Well that's enough of an author's notes. On with chapter 1.**

 **Avenger's facility just outside of New York City**

Tony Stark sat in the conference room alongside the rest of the Avengers, Vision, Natasha Romanoff and James Rhodes. They were awaiting the new Director of SHIELD whoever it was, who wanted to meet them.

Several SHIELD agents entered the building as two people entered the conference room, one a Chinese woman, the other a blast from the past. Phil Coulson.

Tony stood up and asked "How? We were told you were killed by Loki on the Helicarrier?"

Phil said "I did die, Fury used a special project to bring me back. It was created to bring back any Avengers who fall in battle."

Phil told them what had happened to him since the Battle of New York and then got to the reason why he was here. Coulson said "The Sokovia Accords are law now. SHIELD is going to help enforce them. We start by looking for Cap and those with him wherever they are and bring them back to answer for their crimes."

Natasha who didn't react when Phil revealed he was alive, Tony looked at her saying "You knew he was alive?"

Natasha nodded and said "He came to see me and Clint at the farm. He wanted to tell you himself that he was alive. I respected his wishes."

Tony knew Natasha was right and nodded in understanding as Phil introduced his deputy director Melinda May to the others. Before getting down to why he was here.

Phil said "SHIELD has been asked by the US Government to aid you in the search for Steve Rogers and the other Rogue Avengers. Thankfully our search will not be so hard. We have someone on the inside. -"

Before Phil could say who it was Tony guessed and said "It's Barton isn't it. Should've guessed, knew it was odd how he'd get involved in this when he has a family."

Phil explained "When I went to the farm and revealed I was alive. I asked if he could do one last mission."

 **Flashback a month ago Barton family farm**

Phil got out of the SUV with Melinda and was nervous as he walked to the front door. Phil knocked as Laura opened and was shocked at who she saw in front of her. A man who died several years ago.

Laura asked "How are you?"

Phil said "It's a long story."

As he and Melinda entered the house Clint and Natasha were with the children in the back and Laura yelled "Clint, Nat you'll never believe who just showed up!"

Clint and Natasha went back to the house along with the kids who were delighted to see their 'uncle Phil' again. Clint and Natasha were shocked to see Phil alive and later that night when Laura had put the children to bed, the 5 of them were in the kitchen as Phil talked of his death and what Fury did to bring him back.

Once he was done Clint asked "Why tell us first?"

Phil answered "I heard you took my death hard, blamed yourself. I felt for that I needed to let you know first."

Clint smiled and said "It great to have you back."

Phil smiled and said "Great to be back."

As everyone enjoyed the tea, Laura asked "So when did you and Melinda get together?"

Phil nearly chocked on his tea at the question being asked and swallowed his tea before saying "It's a recent development. One I'm happy we done."

He reached out and held Melinda's hand as Clint said "After everything you've been through you deserve happiness. We all do."

Phil then told them of the Sokovia Accords that is being discussed by the United Nations and said to Clint, "if you don't want to do this I understand Clint. But I'm going to ask. Would you be OK with doing one last mission for SHIELD?"

Natasha now curious asked "What is it?"

Melinda took over saying "Some of the avengers won't be happy with these Accords and oppose them. We need someone to be on the inside, so when we get a chance to apprehend them that this person can help and get it done with as minimum an amount of bloodshed as possible."

Phil said "During this operation we will ensure that Laura and the children are protected, guarded by my best agents at a secure safe house. You have my word that they will be kept safe."

Clint talked it over with Natasha and Laura for a few minutes before agreeing to do this, but wanted something in return and whispered it to Phil, who agreed to the condition.

With that all of them continued with tea and discussed what else happened over the past few years.

 **End of flashback**

Rhodes asked "What was the condition that Clint wanted for his help?"

Phil replied "A pardon for Wanda Maximoff and US citizenship. If I know Clint, he told her of this being a double agent and got her to go along with it. To make it look believable."

Vision said "How did you convince the government to give Wanda a pardon and US citizenship?"

Phil answered "We pulled a few strings, but got it done."

Tony asked "Do you know where Cap and the others are now?"

Phil shook his head as Melinda said "SHIELD has every resource available looking for any sign of where they are. Once we get something, we will let you know."

Tony said "Try not to die again Phil."

Shocked at Tony using his name, it took a minute for Phil to respond and he said "I'll try. I heard you nearly died in Siberia. So you don't try to die either."

With that Phil and Melinda left, heading back to SHIELD Headquarters, meanwhile at their HQ, SHIELD agent Sif was sparring in the training room with her friend and SHIELD scientist, Dr Jane Foster.

It had been a year since Sif was banished from Asgard by Odin, she spent a while wandering through other Realms before she went to Earth and met up with Jane, telling her what happened.

She let her stay with her and she helped Sif adjust to life on Earth like she had done for Thor when he was exiled. In return Sif offered to teach Jane how to use a sword and the doctor took her up on her offer.

As their sparring session ended after Sif disarmed Jane, who had a dagger aimed at Sif's neck ending the fight in a draw. Sif said "You're getting better every day Jane."

Jane smiled as she said "I had a great teacher."

When SHIELD re-emerged as a force for good, Sif who had worked with SHIELD offered to join up and help protect her new home, all she had to do was sign the Sokovia Accords which she did gladly, as Jane joined SHIELD's science division.

Jane couldn't help but remember when Sif arrived on Earth.

 **Flashback a year ago, London**

Jane heard the noise outside of the BiFrost and opened the door to Lady Sif was there.

Jane with fear in her voice asked "Has something happened to Thor?"

Sif answered "He is fine. I'm here for myself."

Curious Jane asked "What happened?"

Sif still in shock over what happened said "Odin has banished me from Asgard. I do not mean to impose but I don't know where else to turn for help."

Jane invited her inside and knowing from the look on her face she needed a drink, Jane got a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass as she encouraged Sif to talk about what happened to cause her to be banished from Asgard in the first place.

Sif explained she did what Odin asked but he accused her of treason and aiding Heimdall in his evasion from justice.

Sif was angry at being accused of treason when she would never disobey Odin's commands.

After Sif drank over half the bottle of wine Jane asked "What are you going to do now?"

Sif answered "If I can't protect Asgard. I can at least help protect Earth. I worked with SHIELD twice in the past, they'd no doubt welcome my aid to their cause."

Jane soon got in contact with Eric who reached out to a friend and got in touch with SHIELD's leadership and was shocked to see Agent Coulson, a man who Thor told her was dead, show up and talk to Sif about her offer to join up with SHIELD.

Within an hour, SHIELD had a new field agent and a new scientist as Jane joined SHIELD's science division.

 **End of flashback**

Once she was done reminiscing, Jane offered to buy Sif lunch as a reward for winning their sparring match and it was an offer her friend accepted gladly.

 **The Milano**

The Guardians listened as Nebula told them what she knew of Thano's plans.

Nebula said "He gave something of great importance to him to an Asgardian who used father's army of Chitauri to invade Earth in return for something else that father wants."

Peter was shocked to hear this and announced "We're going to Earth. If Thanos lost something there he'll go back for it and Earth Is unprepared for what they are facing."

Everyone was in agreement as Peter and Yondu went to the cockpit and set course for Earth.

As the ship headed to Earth, they encountered another ship heading there and opened communications, learning these people were survivors from Asgard, seeking a new life on Earth after their home was destroyed and led by their new king.

The Guardians offered to escort them to Earth and hoped these refugees found what they were looking for on Earth.

 **Wakanda**

Hawkeye smiled as he looked out at the sunshine from his bedroom. One thing he always liked was nice, sunny weather. It reminded him of home.

Clint scoffed as he thought back to the meeting he and the others had after Bucky was put in cryo-stasis. Steve was arrogant in his belief that opposing the Accords was the right thing to do and was convinced that if Tony needed them he would call them on the phone he sent him along with the letter he wrote.

If Steve really thought a simple letter would make up for not telling Tony the truth about his parents murder when he learned of it than he was deluded. Brainwashed or not Bucky still did that crime and numerous others as the Winter Soldier.

Plus Steve and Bucky killed 3 officers when fleeing that apartment and killed two people in the tunnel collapse when that explosive was used.

Steve never even read the accords. If he did he would have seen paragraph 5 in subsection 13, paragraph 3 which clearly stated that in the event of a global threat like the Chituari invasion that the Accords would be temporally suspended until the threat was dealt with and the world safe for another day.

Tony had shown Clint the files he found on who sold those weapons to the people who killed Wanda Maximoff's parents, as Clint wanted to know who it was that did as he knew Tony would never send weapons that wouldn't work. It was Obidah Stane who was selling weapons under the table and had been doing so for years, most of it not good quality as a missile that Tony Stark sold wouldn't have failed to explode.

Clint had showed this to Wanda after getting her out of the Avengers compound and told her of the mission for SHIELD and the offer for her a Presidential Pardon and US citizenship. Wanda was on board and would help him when the time to take down the rest of the Rogue Avengers as the media called them.

Meanwhile the rest of the Rogue Avengers was watching a television which showed a press conference from the US that was being given by US President Ellis.

The President said "The actions of what the media refers to as the Rogue Avengers is shocking and sad to see. Steve Rogers was once a good man and a man who fought for what was right. Now however he is a criminal and a fugitive from justice. Along with those who follow him."

Reporters all asked questions at that point and one who was chosen to ask a question said "Mr President. In light of what happened in Siberia and in Germany. Who is taking over the manhunt for the Rogue Avengers?"

President Ellis answered "SHIELD under their new Director who is someone who Captain America knows. He felt it was time he stepped into the light and reveal himself." The President looked behind and said "You can come out now Mr Director."

Steve Rogers was in shock when a dead man appeared and approached the podium, Agent Phil Coulson.

Coulson shook hands with the President before he began saying "SHIELD has been working hard to regain the trust of the world following HYDRA's infiltration of the organization. SHIELD has helped the US military cut off the remaining heads of HYDRA. Destroying the organisation, taken out the terror group the Watchdogs and is helping enforce the Sokovia Accords and will lead the manhunt for Captain America and the Rogue Avengers. Cap, if you're watching this. I implore you to give yourself up along with those you're with. Don't makes things worse for you than they will be otherwise."

Scott Lang saw the look of shock on Steve's face and asked "You know that man?"

Steve replied "He was with SHIELD and we were told Loki killed him on the helicarrier shortly before the Battle of New York. Clearly Fury was lying, but if so why is Coulson revealing he's alive now?"

Sam suggested "Maybe the UN offered to let him lead SHIELD if he helps the world enforce the Accords. Everyone has their price." Scott and Steve nodded in agreement as Wanda Maximoff remained silent.

Nothing else was said as the team watched the rest of the news conference as in private, King T'Challa was talking to his advisors over his actions in sheltering Captain America and his team.

They made it clear, that they were greatly concerned over T'Challa decided to let fugitives be in Wakanda, especially as Wakanda was one of the 117 nations that supported and ratified the Sokovia Accords. By allowing those who oppose the accords to remain in Wakanda it would reflect badly on their nation. If it was found out.

Seeing the wisdom in what his advisors were saying. T'Challa made plans to get Steve Rogers and his team out of the country as soon as possible. Lest his actions bring ruin on his kingdom.

He decided that in spite of this, only once a way was found to free Bucky Barnes of the HYDRA brainwashing by Wakandan scientists, would he be released from the cryogenic sleep he was under, like the man wanted, once that happened. He'd be asked to leave Wakanda as well.

 **CIA office Washington DC**

Agent Sharon Carter like everyone in the office was watching the press conference when several men with ID Cards identifying themselves as SHIELD agents entered the room and the lead agent walked over to Sharon followed by the others and said to her "All the exits are covered. So don't make a scene Miss Carter and follow us quietly."

Sharon did as they asked and was led out of the building to an SUV parked outside which drove off to a nearby SHIELD base.

 **California**

Luis smiled as he had the winning hand in the poker game with Kurt and Dave as they waited in the café for the contact to show up with a job for them, when Luis saw several SUV's parked outside, with men and women in suits emerge, knowing it was probably the feds, he, Dave and Kurt made a run for it going off in different directions but these agents were waiting and quickly apprehended all three men.

In another part of the city, Dr Hank Pym was returning home with his daughter Hope and to his shock saw a man was in the living room, a man he hadn't seen in years since he was with SHIELD, Graham Williams.

Hank said "Graham. You got old."

Graham smiled and said "So did you Hank. Time catches up with all of us sooner or later I am afraid."

Hank asked "What do you want?"

Graham merely said "The day you quit SHIELD. I thought you were being selfish. Denying SHIELD something that could help save the world. You gave your tech to a lowly thief who has helped international fugitives and violate the law. So I'm here to bring you both in for questioning. So congrats Hank. You've been drafted."

Graham then pulled a gun on them as other SHIELD agents appeared also armed. Graham then said "Let's go. We have some questions that need answering."

 **Author's Notes well that's chapter 1 completed please let me know what you think of it. Read and review no flames though OK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforeseen Consequences**

 **Chapter 2 meetings, apologies and offers**

 **Author's notes I don't own Marvel just the idea for this fic which is set in an AU Along with my OC's Jack and Graham Williams. Also some characters will be OOC in this story.**

 **I'd like to apologize for the long delay with this chapter. I had severe writer's block and some computer issues.**

 **Well that's enough of an author's notes on with chapter 2.**

 **SHIELD HQ**

Director Coulson received a message from NASA, two alien ships were approaching Earth fast. Coulson gave orders for the Helicarrier to be deployed, if the ships were hostile, at least something would be there to oppose them, to buy time for the world's forces to get ready for a fight.

Once the Helicarrier was in the air, above New York and the ships near the Moon, Coulson with the satellites in orbit sent a communication to the ships "To the unidentified ships. This is Phil Coulson, the Director of SHIELD. You are approaching Earth airspace, you have three minutes to respond or be destroyed."

A few seconds after the communication was sent a reply came from a familiar voice "Son of Coul. I am surprised to hear from you, considering you're supposed to be dead. I bring myself, Dr Bruce Banner, some allies and what is left of my people following the destruction of Asgard as well as my brother Loki. Accompanying us are a group known as the Guardians of the Galaxy. They say they have vital information about a looming threat to Earth. We mean no harm."

Coulson ordered the Heilcarrier to stand down and gave co-ordinates for the ships to land, before getting in contact with President Ellis and Secretary Ross who quickly got approval from the UN panel for Team Iron Man to go to the ships with SHIELD to find out what happened to Asgard to result in Thor and what was left of their people to come to Earth.

As Coulson got a team together to with him to the Helicarrier, Agent Sif and Dr Foster asked to come along and Coulson said "OK. You two might be able to help explain to Thor some of the changes that have occurred since he was last on Earth."

With that a convoy of SHIELD SUV's left the HQ and were heading to the landing coordinates as Tony and Vision were also on their way to the landing point as well.

When they got there, SHIELD agents established a perimeter as Coulson, Sif, Jane, Tony and Vision watched as the two ships landed.

Thor emerged from one of the ships, followed by several Asgardians, Jane hugged Thor, followed by a kiss before she asked "What happened to your eye."

Thor answered "It's a long story."

Several aliens than emerged from Thor's ship who Thor said were allies followed by Bruce Banner and an Asgardian woman he was holding hands with.

Coulson said to him "Welcome home Dr Banner."

When Loki than stepped out of the ship every SHIELD agent pointed guns at him, Coulson in particular as he said to the adopted brother of Thor "Remember me?"

Loki nodded as Thor stood in front of Loki saying "He isn't here to cause problems like last time."

With that Loki revealed the Tesseract in his hands and asked Coulson "I assume you have somewhere to put this so it can be kept safe?"

Coulson nodded, as one of the SHIELD agents got a briefcase from one of the SUV's and it was put inside it.

With that the other ship opened its doors, as the Guardians of the Galaxy emerged. Everyone watched as a small child like Tree, a Racoon, a human looking man and several alien men and women came out of their ship.

Peter introduced himself and his team before Coulson asked the Guardians "Thor said you know of a threat to Earth. What is it?"

Peter said "Someone very powerful is coming here. Looking for the Infinity Stones that are on Earth. The Mad Titan Thanos."

Several of the aliens who arrived with Thor had looks of fear at hearing this, as did Loki himself.

Phil asked "What are the Infinity Stones exactly?"

Thor answered "The Infinity Stones are the greatest power in the Universe. The power in each individual stone can make someone near invincible. All six stones collectively are capable of unimaginable destructive power."

Tony asked "We have the Mind Stone and the Tesseract. Where are the other stones? Are some of them here on Earth. Or elsewhere?"

Sif than said "The Realty Stone is on the space station Knowhere. The other stones. They could be anywhere."

Gamora said "One of the Infinity stones is safe with the Nova Corp. That leaves two unaccounted for."

Vision than asked "How long before Thanos comes here?"

Peter said "Could be a few weeks. Could be tomorrow for all we know. But he is coming."

Loki than said "He was the one who gave me the Chituari army when I tried to take over this planet. Because I failed him and lost the Mind Stone. He'll kill me slowly."

Tony remarked "If he was only coming here for you. I'd hand you over to him without a second thought if it'd save this planet from him."

Nothing else was said as Secretary Ross arrived and was shocked to see Bruce Banner was back as was Thor and Loki.

Secretary Ross went over to Thor and asked "What happened to you?"

Thor replied "Lost one of my eyes, my hammer, my father died and my older sister wanted to conquer the other Nine Realms including Earth. I stopped her, with the help of others, but Asgard was lost. As the new King of my people, I brought them here, hoping somewhere on Earth can be a new home for my people."

Secretary Ross nodded in understanding and said "I'm sorry for your loss King Thor. I'll make a few calls, get food and water brought here if your people and your allies need it."

Thor said "That'd be greatly appreciated. Thank you."

Secretary Ross then got onto the phone to get the food and water brought there as quickly as possible, before Director Coulson told him of the threat heading to Earth.

 **SHIELD Blacksite**

Dr Hank Pym closed his eyes as a bright light shined into them once the black bag was taken off his head. Graham was sat across the table from as the bright light was dimmed.

Dr Pym asked "What now Graham. You have me tortured till I tell what you want to know?"

Graham said "No we were friends once. Comrades in arms until you left SHIELD. Hoarded your Pym Particles for yourself. Being a selfish bastard."

Hank retorted "HYDRA infiltrated SHIELD even back then Graham. I was right to keep that to myself."

Graham said "HYDRA's infiltration of SHIELD was unforeseen, unexpected but that could have been contained if Captain America and those with him. Didn't bring down SHIELD to root out the sickness. They simply had to amputate a limb to stop the spread of the infection and the sickness of HYDRA would have been dealt with and a lot of obstacles for a man I consider a second son would have been avoided as he rebuilt SHIELD. And many good agents wouldn't have died. Loyal agents when everything was put up online like that which cost them their lives and people not fit to have SHIELD tech wouldn't have had it. But now SHIELD is back, stronger than ever and we have work to do."

Hank asked "I won't give you the formula."

Graham merely said "We can talk about that later. Now let's talk about your protégé Scott Lang. You made that suit. You must have a way to track it or detect the Pym Particles that are no doubt in that suit of yours? Tell me what it is Hank and I can ensure you and your daughter's stay here is very, very brief."

Hank didn't say a word at that for a few moments before he said "I want a Lawyer."

Graham laughed and said "Because your being detained as an ally to an international fugitive who helped a terrorist Bucky Barnes and Captain America escape from justice when Tony Stark and his team went to apprehend them non-violently if, possible. Because Scott Lang helped them and you gave him that suit. You don't get a lawyer. Please Hank, as the loyal man to SHIELD you once were. I am pleading with you to tell me what I need to know."

Hank said nothing and Graham with regret in his voice said loudly "Bring in Agent Burke!"

A SHIELD agent entered with a briefcase and opened it showing several needles, a small heart monitor and Graham said "Agent Burke is on loan from our friends in the CIA. I hear he's considering switching jobs to join SHIELD. He is going to inject you with a special drug called Hyocine-Pentothal. A pain enduing drug that is a neural inflammatory. I'm told it can cause a feeling as though every nerve ending in your body is on fire at once. 7 cc's can cause indescribable pain. 8 cc's can possibly cause a fatal heart attack."

As the heart monitor was set up and placed on Hank, Graham again said pleading "Tell us what we need to know and this won't happen. Don't make me give the order."

Hank said nothing and Graham said to Burke "Inject him with 2 cc's of Hyocine-Pentothal."

Burke injected the dose and within seconds Hank was shaking and screaming in pain as Graham said "Tell me what I need to know Hank. I don't want to hurt you. But I will if I have no other choice. How do we track your Ant Man suit to find Scott Lang and the rest of the Rogue Avengers?"

Hank said nothing and Graham whispered to him "Damn you. Damn you. 1 more cc."

Burke injected another dose of Hyocine-Pentothal and Hank screamed louder before saying "There is no tech that can track the suit! No tech of mine can do so."

Graham waited till the drug wore off before asking "Could you make tech to track the suit?"

Hank nodded as Graham smiled.

As Graham was about to leave the room, Hank asked "How do you do it Graham? How do you do live with yourself, ordering people to be tortured? What could justify torture and murder?"

Graham turned around and said "The answer to that Hank is very simple. I love this planet. And in the real world Hank. That means you have to do things, terrible things. Even unforgivable things for the sake of your planet. That is how I live with myself."

With that Graham left the room, taking a deep breath to steady himself before moving on.

 **An hour later Avengers compound**

As the Guardians of the Galaxy and Loki were telling the Avengers and UN officials all they knew about Thanos. Secretary Ross asked to speak with Bruce Banner alone.

Secretary Ross was in an empty room waiting for Bruce, looking at a photo on his phone of him and Betty taken on her 8th birthday party and looked up as the good doctor entered the room.

Ross said "You can sit down if you want to."

Bruce remained standing as he said "Your Secretary of State now. Congratulations. Now why did you want to talk to me about?"

Ross said "I want to apologize. I was wrong to pursue you like I did after you first became the Hulk. I had a massive heart attack when I was playing golf. It was shortly after I was forced out of the military. I was quietly forced out, with it being said I choose retirement. My punishment for what happened in Harlem."

Bruce said nothing as Ross said "I haven't heard from Betty or seen her since what happened in Harlem. She didn't even come to see me in hospital after the 13 hour surgery I had. I don't blame you for this Bruce. In truth I blame myself, that heart attack gave me clarity. Made me realise I was wrong to do what I did, the manhunt for you. What happened with Blonsky. So I want to say I'm sorry Bruce."

Bruce then said "This doesn't mean we're friends. But I'm sorry Betty never came to see you after your heart attack."

Ross extended his hand and Bruce shook it before showing Bruce a PDF on an I-Pad with the Accords on it and said "You should have a read of that."

Ross than left as Bruce began to read the Accords.

Meanwhile Thor was shown a copy of the Accords by Coulson, as Sif was saying "The Accords are what is needed. People on this planet were afraid after recent incidents. This gives compromise and reassures them and it allows for people to be helped in really bad situations."

Thor continued to read over it before asking "Would all of Asgard have to sign or just those with powers, as most of them are just normal people. They have advanced strength yes, but they are normal ordinary people."

Coulson said "Only those with powers or who are warriors need to sign. No one else. Discuss this with your people Thor."

Thor nodded saying "I intend to."

As he left Tony who was nearby said "Thor. Can we talk?"

Thor went with Tony outside to a balcony where they looked out at the sunshine for before Tony said "I owe you an apology. Experimenting with the sceptre like I did with Bruce's help. I should've ran my plan to use the AI I found in the Ultron debate to help protect the planet from future threats. So I apologize."

Thor was silent for a moment before saying "I accept your apology. I can understand why you did what you did. I should likewise apologize to you for what I did after Ultron's forces left with the sceptre. I acted too recklessly. I could have easily killed you when I grabbed you like that in the lab."

Tony then said "But you didn't. It's all water under the bridge."

Thor smiled than asked "Some of the team didn't approve of these accords did they?"

Tony shook his head before he caught Thor up on what happened after he left Earth. Once he was done, Thor said to Tony "I'll help you find them."

Tony smiled and offered to give Thor a ride back to the ships so he could discuss the accords with his own people. Along the way Thor told him what happened after he left Earth.

Meanwhile Loki was escorted to a holding cell in the compound where he'd be held temporally until a decision could be made as to what to do with him.

Sif soon arrived and didn't say a word as she glared at Loki who finally said to her "If you have something to say Sif. Say it."

Sif said "You banished me because I was getting close to figuring out the truth. After learning what happened since I've been gone from Asgard from Thor. I suppose in a way I should thank you. If you hadn't banished me. I'd have died with the others against Hela. Of course if you didn't do what you did. Maybe the destruction of Asgard wouldn't have happened at all."

Loki didn't say a word as Sif left once she said that.

 **SHIELD blacksite**

Sharon Carter sat handcuffed to a desk and waited for SHIELD personal to arrive and question her. Suddenly the door opened and Graham Williams entered with a SHIELD personal folder in his hands, her own.

Graham sat down in front of her and started to read the folder saying out loud all of her missions and accomplishments as part of SHIELD before got down to her mission to watch over Steve Rogers and going along with his plan to take down SHIELD to remove the HYDRA taint from the organization.

Graham said "I never thought I'd live to see the day that a Carter would help dismantle SHIELD. I knew your aunt Peggy. We were colleagues on the World Council together. You have my condolences for your loss. But if your aunt could see you now she'd be ashamed of you."

With that Graham left the room and gave orders to the guards outside to escort Sharon Carter back to her cell, when Graham checked in on the interrogation of Hank's daughter Hope who was fully cooperating with SHIELD without any persuasion needed like with her father.

Graham then got in contact with Coulson on his phone saying "We're making progress on getting info on Team Cap from those we've apprehended. I'll contact you once I have more information."

With that Graham hanged up and left the blacksite, he had a meeting with the President soon.

 **Avengers Headquarters**

Peter Quill was standing on the balcony looking out at the sun in the sky, the forest in front of the facility and took it all in. He was back on Earth after over 26 years. He thought over what changes could have taken place in that time. The Zune he had showed that changes clearly happened as did the rest of the new technology in this facility.

Peter was pulled out of his thoughts when Gamora appeared with a bottle of water for him. Peter took it before asking "The others are alright?"

Gamora nodded saying with a smile "They're sampling practically the entire menu of what's on offer here to get a good taste of what Earth food is like. Drax in particular likes the fired chicken dish I think it was called." Gamora looked out at what around them as Peter had been doing and said "Thanos destroyed my home. We won't let him do the same to Earth."

Peter looked at Gamora and leaned to kiss her, when the kiss was broken Peter said "I love you." Gamora smiled and said the same to him, when Secretary Ross appeared asking "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Peter said "Not at all. What is it?"

Secretary Ross asked "You said that the Guardians take on jobs if hired to do so? Would your team be willing to take on a job for the United Nations working alongside the Avengers?"

Gamora asked "What is the job?"

Secretary Ross said "Helping apprehend international fugitives."

Peter then said "We'd have to talk with the rest of the team first before making a decision."

Secretary Ross nodded in understanding before leaving as Peter and Gamora went to talk to the rest of the team in the mess hall about this job offer as Secretary Ross soon got the PDF with the accords off Dr Banner, with his signature on it.

Peter and Gamora soon found the rest of the team in the mess hall doing as Gamora said, sampling the entire menu. Groot was having a big bowl of Chocolate Ice Cream. Mantis was enjoying a Hot Fudge Sundae, Yondu and Kraglin were enjoying some Hamburgers, Nebula was having a Salad, Rocket was having an assortment of cheeses and Drax was having several different kinds of Meat all to himself.

Peter and Gamora sat down as Rocket said to Peter "Quill why didn't you tell us Earth food was this good?"

Groot in agreement said "I am Groot." As he had more ice cream.

Peter shrugged saying "You never asked." As he helped himself to some Pizza that was nearby. Nothing else was said as the team enjoyed their meal. Once it was done Peter told of the offer of a job to help hunt down international fugitives.

The team voted on this offer they'd been given and all voted to learn more about this offer and what the pay would be before making a final decision on it.

Meanwhile as Tony and Thor arrived at the landing site and saw medical staff were treating injured Asgardians and government officials talking to other Asgardians to learn what happened on Asgard to lead to these refugees coming to Earth.

Thor went to meet with his council who would help him rule over his people and told them about the Accords and requirements for all those with powers or who are warriors to sign it and while they thought it made perfect sense for such laws to be in place, but they asked to read it before making a decision and Thor showed them a PDF on an Ipad of the Accords.

Thor and Tony left the council alone to look over the Accords and debate over what to do while Thor told Tony about his fight against Hulk on Sakarr which he claimed he won, much to the amusement of Tony who knew there was no way Thor could defeat Hulk in a straight-up fight.

 **The White House**

President Ellis looked up from his desk as Graham Williams as he entered the Oval Office and said "Graham. Good to see you again. I hope you got some information from the associates of the Rogue Avengers."

Graham said "We're getting information. It'll take time to find them."

The President then said "King T'Challa has agreed to give SHIELD a shipment of Vibranium weapons. In the spirit of international co-operation. To help reassure the rest of the world of Wakanda's pure intentions after King T'Challa revealed Wakanda's advanced technology to the world at his recent appearance before the United Nations."

Graham smiled at this news, the Vibranium weapons from Wakanda would be a big help in ensuring SHIELD could do what it was meant to do. Protect humanity.

The President than asked "Is this group, the Guardians of the Galaxy willing to help apprehend the Rogue Avengers?"

Graham answered "Secretary Ross has asked them if they'd like a job. They are no doubt discussing it amongst themselves. If they want to know more than I suggest you be the one to tell them in person. We can get you to the Avengers compound and you make the offer of the job to them. It shows that they know who their dealing with. Now what should we offer them as payment for taking on the job?"

President Ellis was silent for a moment before he said "Gold. Two bags for each of the team. Half now and the other half once the Rogue Avengers are in custody. I trust SHIELD's spies on the inside will know when to act?"

Graham nodded and proceeded to talk to the President concerning his upcoming summit with the heads of state of the other nuclear powered nations to discuss increased nuclear disarmament.

 **SHIELD HQ**

Director Coulson entered his office with Melinda and sealed the room, as a holographic display activated. The World Security Council wanted to speak to them immediately.

As the holographic display worked, the holograms of Phil Coulson and Melinda May were in front of two of the three members of the World Security Council. Former SHIELD director Nick Fury and Councilwoman Hawley.

Councilwoman Hawley said "Graham is meeting with President Ellis at the White House. That is why he isn't here."

Coulson nodded as Fury asked "Is Loki secure?"

Coulson answered "Yes. Agents are outside his cell 24/7. Agent Sif is staying close by the cell block, just in case he tries anything. So far to his credit he has cooperated with our questioning. He told us this Thanos was the one who gave him the Chituari army when he attacked New York. He gave us the Tesseract to put somewhere safe. He no doubt knows that if Thanos does come here looking for it. He is dead. It's in his best interest to work with us."

Melinda in agreement with Coulson said "We could have the President offer Loki a pardon if he fights alongside the Avengers when Thanos shows up with his forces, and survives the battle."

Suddenly, the hologram of Graham Williams appeared in his chair who said "My apologies for not being here earlier. The meeting with President Ellis went on longer than expected. Phil, where is the Tesseract?"

Coulson answered "It's in SHIELD HQ behind an impenetrable safe that can be opened by myself and Melinda simultaneously. Why do you ask?"

Graham replied "Because I want SHIELD to begin using it, we're resuming phase 2. I want us to have a plan B in case when this Thanos shows up, we'll have something to take him out."

Fury then said "I ended Phase 2 for a reason Graham."

Graham scoffed "A foolish reason. HYDRA is no more, so we have no more internal threats to SHIELD. If I wasn't retired from the Council when the Battle of New York happened. I would've opposed you allowing the Teserract to leave Earth. The infiltration of Hydra aside. There was nothing wrong with what we were doing with the Tesseract, using it to make weapons. We had learned we weren't alone before what happened in New Mexico, with what happened in the 90's involving Carol Danvers. But what happened in New Mexico was different, we learned there were beings who could jump in whenever they want and destroy a town with what is maybe considered just a normal brawl to them. Of course we'd want to make defences for the planet to counter that or anything else that might happen."

Before Fury could say anything to Graham, Councilwoman Hawley said "We can discuss what to do with the Tesseract later. We focus on dealing with the Rogue Avengers, than focus on Thanos."

Fury nodded before asking "Are there any avenues we can explore to get some of them to turn themselves in? Make it easier for Barton and Maximoff to make their move when things go down?"

Melinda answered "Agents are on their way to the home of Scott Lang's ex-wife and child. We'll ask them to help get him to turn himself in. When he does, we'll give him a chance to avoid prison by agreeing to work for SHIELD. Faced with either that or being in prison for 20 years. It's clear which option he'll take."

With that the meeting came to end as Phil and Melinda left, the World Council talked amongst themselves.

Fury said "Graham have you lost it? Using the Tesseract to make weapons is what brought Loki to Earth in the first place. Using it again to make weapons may only hasten the arrival of this Thanos we've been told about."

Graham said "With the Tesseract back in our possession we can ensure Earth is protected against Thanos by using it to ensure our survival as a species."

Hawley didn't say a word during this argument as Graham said to Fury "Remember Nick. Why SHIELD is even an active organization again and why we are operating like before. Without oversight and without the US government breathing down our necks, questioning our every move. Because of me! Because I went to President Ellis and strong armed him into doing what I asked. Unless he wanted the world to know who really killed JKF, among other things that I hold over the US government."

Graham then remembered his meeting with President Ellis that got SHIELD to be made active again with full autonomy from oversight by the US government and the UN.

 **Flashback the White House 5 months ago**

Graham Williams entered the Oval Office where President Ellis and Secretary Ross were waiting. Both men shook Graham's hand before they sat down.

President Ellis asked "Why did you want this meeting Graham?"

Graham replied "Mr President. I know you are aware SHIELD is operating unofficially going after HYDRA remnants. I want you to allow SHIELD to become an active organization again with full autonomy from the US Government and the UN."

Ellis was shocked at this and said "Are you out of your mind Graham. I can't do that, as far as the World is concerned SHIELD and HYDRA are one and the same."

Graham outraged at this statement said "SHIELD and HYDRA are not the same! HYDRA are pure evil. SHIELD is a group who protect people. Secretary Ross, you had Glen Talbot under your command when you were a general. Is he a good judge of character?"

Ross nodded saying "He is. He's a good man. He told me he's been working with SHIELD a lot. He actually told me I should pressure Ellis to let SHIELD become active again. Given SHIELD's efforts against HYDRA. I'm willing to support this proposal."

President Ellis then said "I'll make SHIELD active again. But I can't give SHIELD full autonomy from the US and UN."

Graham took out a file from his coat and said "If you do this, then information I have on your administration supplying Iran with Nuclear Material's in return for giving weapons to North Korean rebels trying to take down the DPRK will never see the light of the day. And I want Phil Coulson appointed Director of SHIELD once again. That is non-negotiable."

President Ellis was silent before he nodded giving into Graham's demands.

 **End of flashback**

Nothing else was said between Graham and Fury as Graham's hologram disappeared with that the discussion was over, for now. As Fury and Hawley left the building they were in.

 **California**

A black SUV drove down the road heading to its destination with the two SHIELD agents listening to the radio on the way on which people were calling in discussing the alien ships that landed near New York. One caller said "If it was another invasion we'd know by now. If their refugees we need to help them. Show that Earth helps those in need." Another caller disagreed, who was no doubt one of the banned terror group the Watchdogs as Maria Hill turned off the radio in disgust at the man's hate filled rant.

The agent in the car with her, her ex-husband Jack Williams said "We're coming up on the location now."

Maria asked "How can we be sure, they'll go along with what we ask?"

Jack replied "They care about Scott Lang. They'll help us get him to turn himself in peacefully."

The SUV parked outside the home of Scott Lang's ex-wife Maggie and their daughter Cassie. Jack and Maria exited the vehicle and headed to the front door when Jim Paxton opened the door. Jack and Maria showed their SHIELD ID cards and were allowed in the home.

Maggie and Cassie were watching TV when they saw these two people enter. Maggie asked "What's going on?"

Jack replied "We're with SHIELD. Mrs Paxton we do not mean you or your family harm, we'd like to talk to you about Scott Lang. We are hoping you and your daughter can help us bring him back to the US peacefully."

Maggie was silent for a moment before she asked "How can we help?"

Jack and Maria smiled, Maria explained what was going to happen and Jack called for a local news crew to be brought to the property by SHIELD agents immediately.

 **SHIELD HQ**

Coulson and May were having lunch in his office when Secretary Ross entered he said "I just got word. President Ellis wants to meet with Thor to discuss what to do to help the Asgardian refugees, what'll happen to Loki and wants to discuss a job offer for the group known as the Guardians of the Galaxy."

May knowing what this meant said "So that means-."

Ross finished by saying "The President's on his way."

 **Author's notes well that's the end of chapter 2. I hope this was worth the wait. Please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though OK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unforeseen Consequences**

 **Chapter 3 interviews, explanations and revelations**

 **Author's notes I don't own Marvel just the idea for this fic which is set in an AU Along with my OC's Jack and Graham Williams. Also, some characters will be OOC in this story.**

 **And the character introduced in this chapter, the Serpent belongs to a friend of mine, who's letting me use the OC.**

 **I want apologize for the amount of time it's taken to upload this chapter. I had computer issues in between this chapter and the last one which lead to me having to get a new computer, plus some damn writer's block.**

 **Well that's enough of an author's notes on with chapter 3.**

 **Paxton residence, California**

Maria sat next to Maggie and Jim Paxton who told them what would happen with the interview to the media and smiled as Jack was drawing with Cassie while other agents were directing the news crew on where to set up for the interview due to take place shortly.

Maggie noticed the faraway look in Maria's eye as she watched Jack drawing with Cassie and asked "He's your husband?"

Maria replied "He's my ex-husband actually."

Curious at this, Maggie asked "What happened?"

Maria took a deep breath and replied "I suffered what I thought was a miscarriage several months after I became pregnant. What happened led to us breaking up. Years later, Jack learned what happened wasn't a miscarriage. It was a deliberate murder by people with HYDRA."

Maggie and Jim were saddened to hear this and gave their condolences while Maria remembered how she reunited with Jack shortly after what happened with Ultron.

 **Flashback 2 years ago Mexico**

Maria shot off the lock to a security gate just outside the building which was a HYDRA base with her silenced pistol. Maria had been hearing through the intelligence community of someone nicknamed Headhunter who'd been going after HYDRA members and bases all around the world ever since SHIELD fell.

This person had taken out prominent members of HYDRA in the US and Europe and taken out HYDRA cells in China, England and Australia. Leaving bodies in it's wake. Maria had a good idea who Headhunter was and wanted to confirm her suspicions herself.

Maria entered the base and found people in clothes with the HYDRA logo on them dead. Clearly, she was on the right track, when she heard screaming, Maria picked up the pace and went to where the screaming was coming from.

Maria saw a HYDRA member tied to a chair bloody, with signs of torture on his body, with the interrogator nowhere in sight. Maria turned around with her gun raised and found herself face to face with Head-hunter. Her theory was confirmed, Headhunter was her ex-husband Jack Williams who had his gun raised at her.

Jack immediately lowered his pistol as did Maria and said "It's been a long time."

Maria asked "Why are you here Jack. I get wanting to take out HYDRA. But why are you torturing him?" she looked over at the Hydra member tied to the chain as she asked that question.

Jack answered "When SHIELD fell, HYDRA tried to take out my dad. They failed. Since then I started going after HYDRA members, anywhere and everywhere I could find them. When I got here and started taking out HYDRA goons. That one told me something real interesting. I'm simply asking him to find out more about it. See if he's lying or telling the truth."

Maria now curious asked "What did he tell you?"

Jack grabbed smelling salts and used it to wake up the now unconsciousness HYDRA goon and grabbed him by the neck before saying "Tell her, what you told me."

The Hydra goon was silent but a few quick punches to his already sore ribs made him talk once Jack let go of the man's throat. The goon said "The miscarriage of your son wasn't an accident. It was deliberate."

Maria shocked and enraged at this grabbed the man by the neck and asked "What did you say? What the fuck did you just say?"

The Hydra member answered "One of our people inside HYDRA got an idea to make you lose your child so you'd quit SHIELD so HYDRA could put in someone loyal to the cause as the new Deputy Director. This agent added a special drug that HYDRA female operatives have to cause miscarriages in operatives who become pregnant while on the job. The drug was put into your coffee one day and it made you lose your child."

Maria punched the man and asked "Who did it?"

The HYDRA member merely laughed before Jack stabbed him again and again in the stomach which quickly made him give a name. Maxwell Adams, Jack looked up the name through intelligence networks on a nearby laptop and found out Maxwell Adams was a low-level agent in SHIELD who was now part of the CIA.

With the information he needed Jack killed the HYDRA member by slitting his throat with a knife.

Jack then asked Maria "Want to help me get this scumbag?"

Maria nodded as she followed Jack out of the HYDRA base, along the way telling him that his old partner in SHIELD, Phil Coulson was alive and rebuilding SHIELD. Something Jack would gladly help out with by continuing his mission against HYDRA.

 **End of flashback**

Maria finished her story by saying she and Jack got the man who caused them so much grief all those years ago. Not telling them any specifics as Maria thought back to that night, just that he was punished.

 **Flashback Chicago 1 year ago**

Maria and Jack were standing at deserted docks as two unmarked cars arrived, former SHIELD agent and old colleague of Jack's, Ben Shannon got out of his car saying "My brother and his partner got the man your looking for."

Ben's brother Jim, a detective with the Chicago PD Vice Squad got out his car along with his partner Kono Lao, they went to the truck of their car and got a bound and gagged Maxwell Adams from it.

The two detectives handed the HYDRA member to Jack and Maria before they left the area.

Ben got something from his car, long chains and two cinder blocks, Ben brought them to the harbour, Jack and Maria held Maxwell Adams in place as Ben wrapped the chain around Maxwell's neck, locking it in place with a lock he brought with him.

When the chain was tied to the cinder blocks, Ben the Chicago native agent of SHIELD asked Maxwell "Ever go swimming with a Chicago necklace before?"

Maxwell gave out muffled screaming as Ben said to his old colleague Jack "My part's done. Give this scumbag what he deserves."

With that Ben left as Jack and Maria gave Maxwell Adams a brutal beating for killing their unborn son, before throwing the cinder blocks into the river as the chains dragged the HYDRA agent down into the cold waters, killing him in mere minutes.

The body of Maxwell Adams was found a month later, the killing was pinned on a local drug gang, known to execute people via that method in the past.

 **End of flashback**

Maria had a small smile on her face as she remembered her and Jack getting revenge on Maxwell Adams for what he did and stayed back as the news team took their places in the living room with Maggie and Cassie.

The news crew was ready to do the interview with Maggie and her daughter Cassie.

Once the cameras were on with the interview going live nationwide and around the world. The interviewer "I am here with Maggie Paxton the ex-wife of Scott Lang, the current Ant-Man and member of the Rogue Avengers and their daughter Cassie. Mrs Paxton, can you tell me what your reaction was when you learned what your ex-husband was up to in Germany?"

Maggie replied "I was in shock. Scott was trying to turn his life around and I see him on TV breaking the law again. Scott is someone who can be easily led. My guess is Captain America fed him some story that got him on board and willing to break the law again. Despite this, he is a good man. Scott if your watching this, I implore you to do the right thing and turn yourself in, do it before it's too late."

Young Cassie also pleaded for her dad to turn himself in and told her father how much she loved him.

The interview went on as Scott's past was talked about and SHIELD was confident that wherever he was now. Scott Lang was watching this and would do the right thing.

 **SHIELD HQ**

Every SHIELD agent in the building was making sure the place secured as the news that President Ellis was on his way, spread quickly.

As Thor and Tony arrived at the base, they were informed by Bruce what was happening. Tony said "Good. Hopefully soon we'll be able to get your people proper accommodation Thor."

The three men went to get a quick bite to eat as Tony caught them up on what happened in the show Game of Thrones while they were away, as both Bruce and Thor were big fans of the show.

Meanwhile in Washington DC, President Ellis got into the Presidential motorcade as did Graham Williams before the large convoy of vehicles lefts the White House, heading for SHIELD HQ.

The convoy arrived at the base within an hour, Director Coulson was there to greet the President in person while Deputy Director May went to the VIP room where the Guardians currently were, eating more food from Earth with Baby Groot watching Roadrunner cartoons on the TV.

She entered the room and said "One of Earth's leaders has arrived. He wants to discuss the job offer that was made to you. If you'd be so kind as to follow me."

The Guardians were led to a private meeting room where President Ellis, Director Coulson, Secretary Ross, Graham Williams and Tony Stark were already seated waiting for them.

President Ellis introduced himself to the Guardians and shook their hands and when he saw Baby Groot said "Well he is one of the cutest little boy's I've ever seen." Baby Groot liking this praise grew President Ellis a flower.

Once the Guardians sat down. President Ellis asked "I assume Secretary Ross told you of a job offer? Do you want to know what this job would be before deciding weather or not to accept it?"

Peter replied "We're interested. Who exactly are these international fugitives we'd be going after?"

President Ellis replied "You'd be helping the Avengers and SHIELD hunt down a group we refer to as the Rogue Avengers who are led by Captain America, Steve Rogers."

Peter was in shock at this and said "Captain America? He died in World War 2. I remember learning that in school shortly before I left Earth."

Graham Williams then said "He survived. He was found frozen in ice in the Arctic a few years ago, now he's a criminal along with others who refused to obey international law. We'd like you to help bring them to justice. We're prepared to pay you all for your services."

Rocket now curious asked "How much are you willing to pay?"

A small bag was put on the table with its contents shown to the Guardians, gold coins. President Ellis said "Two bags of gold coins for each of you. I assume you can use that as currency in space?"

Gamora answered "We can." She looked at Peter and the rest of the team who nodded before she asked "When do we get started?"

Tony Stark replied "Once the Asgardian refugees are settled, we'll be ready. All we will need to do then is find them."

Peter then said "The sensors on the Milano might be able to help find them. If we could get samples of the Rogue Avengers DNA. It'll help isolate their life signs if the ship did a scan of the planet to find them."

Tony remarked "Good idea. You'll be able to get DNA samples from the Avengers compound."

Graham William then asked "Once the Rogue Avengers are taken care of. I assume you'll be staying to help fight this Thanos you warned us is on his way when he shows up."

Gamora answered "Yes and when he comes here. We'll be fighting on your side. Free of charge."

Ellis smiled at this news as did Graham and left the room with Director Coulson, it was time to talk to Loki.

They arrived at the holding cells with Thor already there. President Ellis greeted Thor and gave his condolences for what happened to Asgard.

President Ellis then saw Loki in his cell and said to the infamous Asgardian "I understand you attacked New York at the behest of another. Thanos. I'd imagine when he shows up, if he finds you, he'll kill you for failing him. The best chance you have of surviving is to work with us in opposing him. If you do so, then you'll be a free man."

Graham who was hanging back, looked at Loki's eyes and thinking back to footage of what happened in Germany years ago when Loki fought Captain America asked "What happened to your eyes?"

Thor looked at Graham in confusion asking "What are you talking about?"

Graham replied "I saw security footage of what happened in Germany shortly before the battle of New York 5 years ago. In Germany, Loki's eyes, were blue. Now their green, so what happened to his eyes?"

Coulson said "The agents who were hit with the Scepter that Loki had with him. Their eyes were blue when under mind control."

Coulson then addressed Loki asking "Thanos had you under mind control when you showed up on Earth with the scepter didn't he?"

Loki was silent as Thor in shock at the implications of this asked his brother "Is this true?"

Loki nodded and Thor asked "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Loki answered "Would anyone have believed me? Would you have believed me back than brother if I claimed that I was under the control of another? After what I had done in New York, leading the Chituari in an invasion?"

Thor's silence spoke volumes and Graham asked "What can you tell us about Thanos and his forces?"

Loki told them what the Guardians had already told SHIELD about Thanos, his armies and The Black Order.

Once he told them, everything, President Ellis talked with Graham and Coulson in private. President Ellis said "If Loki wasn't in control of his actions when he showed up on Earth then we have to let him go."

Graham remarked "If we let him go, the public will demand answers, not to mention SHIELD agents who lost friends when Loki showed up. I know my own son Jack would be unhappy if we let Loki go. Phil, what's your opinion on this?"

Coulson was silent for a moment before he answered "If he truly wasn't in control of his actions when he showed up looking for the Tesseract than we have to release him. We can tell the public that Loki helped his brother stop the threat that the Dark Elves posed when Thor fought their leader in England and also helped save the people of Asgard when Asgard was destroyed. People might not be happy but they'll accept it."

President Ellis was in agreement as was Graham, meanwhile as Thor and Loki were talked about their late father, the good times they had together, a portal appeared as Doctor Strange emerged through it.

Dr Strange looked at Thor and Loki before saying to Thor "I thought I made it clear when we last met that Loki was to not come back to Earth."

Thor answered "The situation has changed." Before Doctor Strange could say a word, Sif was in the room with a sword in one hand at his back and hit the alarm button on the wall with the other, alerting the base to an intruder.

Armed SHIELD agents quickly arrived led by Melinda May who saw the intruder and asked "Who are you?"

Dr Strange answered "I'm Dr Stephen Strange. A master of the Mystic Arts. I have a watch list of people who pose a threat to Earth. Loki is on that list. I came here to find out why he's back on Earth after he left with his brother, not too long ago, with the strict instruction he not return!"

Suddenly Coulson arrived with Graham and the President in tow as Coulson ordered the strike team to stand down. The team left while May remained behind along with Sif who still had her sword at Dr Strange's back.

President Ellis then said to Coulson "Lower the force field."

The force field around Loki's cell was shut down as Thor and Loki were in shock, as was Sif and May. President Ellis then said "Loki revealed that his actions on Earth were not of his own will. It was due to the influence of another, who used him like a puppet. Because of that and your actions in helping his brother which helped save Earth. Your free to go. On one condition."

Loki asked "What is it?"

President Ellis answered "When Thanos shows up on Earth. You help us oppose him." Loki nodded in agreement before Ellis turned to face Dr Strange and asked "What's your story?"

Dr Strange told them who he was and why he was here before asking Thor "Why is Loki back here?"

Thor answered "Asgard is gone. Loki helped me save what's left of our people. For that I invited him to come back to Earth with me."

Dr Strange nodded and said "Fine I won't take action against him again. But you keep an eye on him."

Before Dr Strange left Coulson said to him "I believe we have a mutual friend. Robbie Reyes. Do you know him?"

Dr Strange nodded as Coulson said "Then I'd like to discuss something with you."

Dr Strange said "Alright. Lead the way."

Sif put away her sword as Dr Strange left with Coulson so they could talk, Sif then led Thor and Loki to Jane's office in the science lab. It'd be a good place for them to have lunch and talk in private, while May escorted Graham and President Ellis to the parking lot where a convoy of vehicles were waiting to take President Ellis back to Washington DC. Graham would stay behind to talk with Thor as to the settlement of his people on Earth, on behalf of President Ellis.

As President Ellis left, he knew that he'd have to tell the American People what would happen with Loki and began working on what'd he say in his speech to the nation tonight in his head.

 **Wakanda the Golden City**

Scott Lang and the other members of the Rogue Avengers were watching the interview on TV that was done with Maggie and Cassie a little while ago in California.

Scott was near tears as he watched as Cassie pleaded for him to turn himself in.

Scott stood up as Sam asked him "Where are you going?" Scott not even looking back to face him replied "Turning myself in."

Sam and Steve went to stop him, when the doors to the room they were in opened as King T'Challa entered with some of his bodyguards in tow. The king of Wakanda asked "What's going on?"

Scott answered "I'm leaving. I'm going to go back to the US and turn myself into the authorities. I'm not going to live the rest of my life as an international fugitive. I won't put my daughter through that."

T'Challa said "Very well. If you want to leave you can. I'll have one of my aircraft get you to the US."

Scott nodded in gratitude as T'Challa instructed Okoye to order one of the Dragon Flyer craft be made ready to go.

As Scott left with Okoye, Steve Rogers asked "You're just going to let him leave. What if he tells the authorities where we are?"

T'Challa answered "That won't be a problem. I was on my way to tell you all that you have 6 hours to leave Wakanda. My advisors think it is unwise for you all to be here. After I thought it over. I agree with them."

Clint and Wanda hearing this left to pack what they needed for wherever they'd go next, as did Sam while Steve asked "What about Bucky?"

T'Challa replied "My top scientist is still working on finding a way to remove the HYDRA programming from his mind. Once that is done, he'll be revived and also asked to leave Wakanda as soon as possible. You should start packing Captain."

With that T'Challa left the room.

 **SHIELD HQ**

Phil Coulson and Dr Strange entered, Phil's office and Dr Strange sat down opposite the director of SHIELD who asked "The Darkhold is it in a safe place?"

Dr Strange replied "It is. I assure you. No one will be able to get to it."

Phil nodded, grateful to hear that the Darkhold was in a safe place, after Robbie Reyes left with it. With that out of the way, Phil handed, Dr Strange a copy of the Accords to read over.

Once he read it over, Dr Strange told Coulson, his work would mean he'd have to travel regularly between, the US, England and China. He was told in return that he'd have to speak to the Accord's panel about this, hopefully in light of Dr Strange's abilities he'd be granted leave to travel between all three countries whenever he had to.

With that Dr Strange left as Coulson had a drink from his cup of coffee. He knew today was going to be a long day.

In another part of SHIELD HQ, Hank Pym was still in an interrogation room when Graham entered saying "I've got someone who wants a word with you Hank. I don't think I need to introduce him."

Tony Stark entered the room and Graham said "I'll let you two talk. Mr Stark, bang on the door when your done and an agent will open it."

With that Graham left as Tony sat down across from Hank who said "I knew your father when I was working for SHIELD. He tried to steal my Pym Particles from me, -."

Before Hank could say anything, else Tony said "You years later had your protégé Scott Lang steal from me. Having him break into the Avengers compound to take a signal disrupter stored there by my father when he ran Stark Industries. If anyone should be mad. It's me. You apparently told Scott he can't trust any Starks, judging a son for the actions of his father."

Hank was silent at this as Tony said "With this revelation of you having Scott Lang steal Stark Industries tech from the Avengers Compound, the federal authorities are looking to add charges of industrial espionage along with the charges you are already facing for aiding and abetting international fugitives and violating the Accords."

Hank in anger said "That tech helped stop Darren Cross from selling my Pym Particles to HYDRA. I had Scott do that to keep my tech from HYDRA."

Tony retorted "If you wanted to stop Darren Cross, you could've come to me and the Avengers for help. We gladly would've helped, but no. You in your distrust of my father for the past, didn't trust me either."

With that Tony stood up to leave as Hank asked "Why did you want to meet me Tony?"

Tony replied "I wanted the meet the man who told Scott Lang he couldn't trust a Stark. And look him in the eye."

Tony banged on the door; a SHIELD agent outside opened it as Tony left the interrogation room.

In the interrogation room opposite the one Hank was in Graham Williams was talking to Hope Van Dyne saying "There's a way for you to ensure your father won't face any jail time for his crimes. All he'll get is house arrest to his home, so he can continue this research he's working on to try and save your mother Janet, with SHIELD supervision of course."

Hope curious asked "What do you need me to do?"

Graham answered "Sign the accords and join SHIELD. You could be a great asset to us, like your parents were years ago. SHIELD agents found the Wasp suit in your father's place. And we want you to join the search for the Rogue Avengers, someone who can help us apprehend Scott Lang, if he doesn't turn himself in. So, what do you say?"

Hope was silent for a moment before saying "I'm in."

Graham smiled and called out for a SHIELD agent bring in a copy of the Accords for Hope to look over before signing and said "Your doing the right thing."

With the accords signed, Hope was let out of the interrogation room, as was her father from the room he was in. Hank was escorted to the lab to develop tech to track the Ant-Man suit for SHIELD with help from Agent Leopald Fitz, the head of SHIELD's tech division, while Hope was escorted to where the Wasp suit was being kept.

Meanwhile Thor was talking Jane in private after lunch, Thor told her everything that happened since they last saw each other, with Jane hugging Thor when he started to get upset talking about the death of his father Odin.

After several moments they broke the hug and Thor kissed Jane before telling him how much he loved her, and she did the same.

Nearby in Jane's lab, Loki and Sif were talking, Loki telling her about what happened on Sakaar. Sif laughed when Loki told her how he and Thor used get help at one point, always finding it funny when Thor did that to Loki as a diversion in the past in battle to distract the enemy.

As Sif and Loki continued talking about old times, Tony Stark entered the room, Loki asked "What do you want Stark?"

Tony answered "I want to apologize, for what I said when you showed up with Thor about handing you over to Thanos if he was coming to Earth for you. You were a victim of his under-mind control, just like those who lost loved one's when his troops attacked New York."

Loki was silent for a moment, as he remembered Thanos using that Sceptre on him, before sending him to Earth in search of the Tesseract, Loki then said "Apology accepted."

Tony smiled at that before asking "Now that's out of the way. Tell me Loki, any embarrassing stories about Thor as a kid you'd like to share."

Loki's smirk at that question, let Tony know, the trickster had quite a few stories to tell and Loki began telling one such story, which soon had Tony laughing.

 **San Francisco several hours later**

Scott Lang got off the Wakandan aircraft which quickly took off before it could be spotted. Scott looked around before heading for the building that was nearby.

The local police precinct where his ex-wife's new husband worked. Scott saw Jim Paxton coming out of the precinct with his partner and with his hands raised yelled out "Jim!"

Jim turned around and saw Scott Lang with his hands raised, without even needing to draw his weapon, Scott got on the ground as Jim walked over to arrest him.

Within 10 minutes of the arrest, Jim Paxton's superiors in the San Francisco PD learned of this and notified SHIELD that one of The Rogue Avengers was in custody.

 **Unknown location**

A man in a suit sat a woman's bedside in a medical facility, a beautiful woman with green hair. The woman was currently hooked up to monitors but comatose.

At that moment, another older man entered the room, addressing the man sitting at the woman's bedside "Sir. You've been sitting here almost non-stop aside from eating, going to the bathroom and sleeping for the occasional hour. We all praying for Ophelia's recovery."

The man for the first time turned to face the older gentlemen with a look of anger, as he remembered the SHIELD attack on their last base, which lead to the woman he loved, the woman he married being in a coma.

The older man remembered who he was talking to. The Serpent, the second in command of their cell, the husband to their leader Ophelia.

The older man said "Sir. While your wife, Madame Hydra is out of commission. You have a responsibility and a duty to lead. With all the other cells destroyed. You're the new head of HYDRA."

The Serpent kissed the forehead of his wife before he went over to the older man, nodded at him for reminding him of his duty to lead HYDRA in his wife's absence, before taking out a knife and stabbing the man in the stomach.

The man fell to the ground in pain before asking Serpent "What the fuck did you do to me?"

The Serpent remarked "I killed you."

As the older man laid on the floor dying, The Serpent marched into the Command Centre of the HYDRA base, the members of HYDRA stood at attention as their leader entered the room.

The Serpent remarked "HYDRA might be on the ropes, but we aren't out. Remember. Cut off one head, two more will take it's place. HYDRA will re-emerge stronger than ever. Hail Hydra!"

Everyone in the room yelled out in unison "Hail Hydra!"

After that, one HYDRA member dared to ask "So, what's the plan sir?"

The Serpent seeing, news reports on a nearby TV, the manhunt for the Rogue Avengers and the Winter Soldier and said "We get our soldier back.." and thinking of his wife in a coma finished by saying "We get revenge on all our enemies!"

 **Author's note's well that's chapter 3 completed, please let me know what you think of and I hope it was well worth the wait. Read and review no flames though OK.**


End file.
